The invention relates to a spectroscopic process whereby, in a spectroscopic device, at least one sample for producing a test spectral line or spectrum of at least one component contained in the sample is stimulated and the transmitted and/or emitted electromagnetic ray is conducted through an optic system, possibly with a spectrometer, of a detector device in order to record the test spectral line or spectrum.
Such a spectroscopic process is common, for instance, in atomic absorption spectroscopy. There, a corresponding sample is vaporized, for instance in a graphite furnace, and the vaporized sample is stimulated by monochromatic or continuously electromagnetic radiation. With atomic absorption spectroscopy, part of the electromagnetic radiation is absorbed by at least one component of the sample. Absorption of the electromagnetic ray thus corresponds to a stimulation of the component. Because the absorbed ray is absent in the transmitted electromagnetic ray, there is a corresponding spectral line, which is characteristic for the corresponding component of the sample. The transmitted electromagnetic ray in the spectroscopic process and also in the atomic absorption spectroscopy is conducted in the direction of a detector device by means of an optic system and possibly through the use of a spectrometer. The detector device serves to record the test spectral line, which is characteristic for the absorption, by the corresponding component of the sample. If a continuous electromagnetic ray is used, then an entire test spectrum can also be recorded. Hereafter, the term “spectral line” is used, although it should be understood that this term is also meant to encompass the situation where an entire “spectrum” is recorded.
A disadvantage of the spectroscopic process known in general practice is that changes, for instance of certain parameters such as temperature, pressure, and so on, which can result in a modification of the test spectral line are not recorded and can result in a displacement of, and possibly also a change in the intensity of, the spectral line. As a result, in an extreme case, with closely situated spectral lines of various components of a sample, misdiagnosis can occur concerning at least one of these components. In addition, even with correct coordination of the spectral lines with respect to a certain component of the sample, the result can be various spectral lines at various points of measurement for various spectroscopic devices on various days with the same component.
The invention therefore is concerned with improving a spectroscopic process of the aforementioned type to such an extent that variations of certain parameters, which alter the shape and/or occurrence of a spectral line, are compensated, so that, independently of modifications of these parameters, an ideal test spectral line is received.